Girlie
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: a tiny bit o' schmoopy boy kissing that turned into schmoopy sexing -NOTE: despite the title there is no gender swap or girl!anybody jsut the boys being themselves


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be

**AN:** This is for my dearest **half_vulcan**. I might not be able to do much, but I can fic. Hope it helps a little bit, honey.

* * *

Water trickled along the stream next to the old Victorian they'd just rid of a homicidal restless spirit and Dean found himself, not for the first time, thinking of his angel. It was one of those pathetically girlie moments when everything came together to make him consider for the briefest, most flitting moment of growing a romantic side; something Dean Winchester did **not** have. Still, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful the angel would look against this tableau, the dark colours warm against Cas' permanent beige being, his blue eyes adding a spark of colour bright and sparkling as the sun's reflections on the flowing water. The image made Dean shiver with desire and no small amount of awe.  
After everything they'd been through, Hell, the Apocalypse, Cas' almost fall, Dean found himself going on these little romantic daydreams more and more.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Cas' voice rumbled from directly behind Dean.

Dean smiled, a slow, playful, _content_ smile, "Not for you, you're an Angel of the Lord, you're supposed to see the beauty. It's not my shtick," the hunter teased.

"Yes, and two years ago you would have said neither love nor happiness were things Dean Winchester would feel."

"Hmph," Dean snorted. "Still don't know how they found me."

Now the content smile was Cas' to have, "Because your light outshone all others." Cas stepped closer to Dean, until his chest was pressed to Dean's back and he could slip his arms around him.

Dean relaxed into his angel's embrace, just letting the angel support him physically the way he did emotionally.

"Nonca paid ozazm giui," Cas purred into his lover's ear.

Dean turned into Cas' neck, nuzzling into his warmth. "I'm nobody's strength Cas. You know that."

"You are mine," tightening his hold on Dean.

Dean knew this was an argument he wouldn't win, and in truth he seldom wanted to. Cas made him feel special, important, and not just for his meatsuit or what he meant to some prophecy. And there he was thinking all girlie again. But when Cas gently pressed his lips to Dean's temple he couldn't really be bothered to care. Turning up and into the kiss, he captured his angel's lips with his own letting their mouths get reacquainted as he slid his own arms around Cas' waist underneath his ever-present trench coat, pulling him even closer.

Breaking the kiss, they rubbed their cheeks together. "You turn me into such a girl," Dean's husky, lust-ridden voice panted against Castiel's face.

Cas smiled wickedly, "Is that an offer?"

Dean felt his face flush. The thought of Cas taking him here, in this place somehow excited him more than he thought it should. Gulping, Dean nodded.

Smiling, Cas went to work on removing Dean's clothes, his own layers seeming to get lost just as quickly as Dean's. Finally they were both naked, kissing and touching and just feeling each other. Cas eased them down to what should've been leaf covered rough ground, but was a heavy thermal blanket.

Chuckling, Dean teased, "Came prepared?"

"Very," Cas answered evenly, despite his obvious arousal.  
Smirking against his hunter's neck, Cas let his finger's tease Dean, sliding over his hard flesh, cupping his balls for the briefest of moments before sliding down to play at his entrance.

Breathy gasps fell rapidly from Dean's lips, culminating in a sharp cry as he felt Cas' sure, loving finger breach him. The feeling made his breath hitch as he clamped down instinctively.

Cas waited patiently, littering small kisses over Dean face and chest as Dean's body relaxed around him. Slowly Dean's muscles relaxed allowing Cas to move inside him making small circling motions occasionally bending a knuckle stretching him that little bit further. Moments later he was able to ease a second finger into the warm heat of his hunter. Once again he swirled his fingers, spreading them slightly making room for yet another finger, which slid inside with a hiss of pleasure/pain from the man he loved.

Dean was so full, and he knew soon he'd be filled even more, Cas' throbbing cock stretching him to his very limits. It was something he _craved_. He writhed and pushed against Castiel's fingers, moans and cries of ecstasy filling the air, letting the angel know Dean was ready for him.

Cas plied Dean expertly, knowing the signs of his lovers desire, and when he was ready for his fingers to be replaced with something heavier and more filling. Slowly, he pulled out of Dean, hooking the man's legs over his shoulders; he pushed forward, both men\s breath exhaling sharply as he slide home, fully sheathed root to tip.

"Cas," Dean moaned.

"Shhh, I got you," he murmured lovingly. After a few steadying breathes he began to move, slowly at first, small little thrusts, rolling his hips on every second or third stroke.

"More," Dean whispered and Cas smiled.

Soon Cas was thrusting hard and slow, a maddening combination for them both; Dean begging with sounds and broken words and thrusts of hips and pelvis trying for more, faster. Cas wasn't fairing much better it took everything he had to keep from pounding into Dean, bringing them to a fast conclusion. They would be reaching that sweet release soon enough.

Finally, when they were both nearing the frenzied state of need and desire that overrode ever other emotion they could feel, Cas wrapped his fine fingers around dean's hard on, stroking smoothly up and down, rubbing a thumb over his slit squeezing and twisting in just the way he knew would send Dean cascading over the edge.

Dean screamed, tightening almost painfully around Cas' flesh, cumming his thick bursts over his angel's hand and chest.

Cas watched Dean closely as he came. The way his face tensed then fell into utter bliss, his flesh pulsing and chest heavying. Castiel didn't think he'd seen a more beautiful sight in all his millennia of existence. But it was the soft mantra of his name that never stopped, endlessly chanted by the lips and soul of his lover that sent Cas plummeting over the edge into his own bliss as he filled Dean, making Dean cry his name once more.

With calm rocking motions they came down, arms wrapping around each other as Cas slipped to Dean's side and the mortal curled into him. Cas' long fingers carded through Dean's hair as he began to doze lightly against the angel's chest.

Dean huffed, lazily and half asleep, "See, girlie."

Cas chuckled into Dean's hair, "I kinda like it."

"You would." He lifted his head and kissed his angel lazily. "Love you."

Smiling, he traced a finger down Dean's face, "You, too. Always."  
As Dean slept, head resting safely on Castiel's chest, the sweet smell of autumn and the soft roll of the stream providing a soothing ambience, Cas thought, 'Girlie can be good.'

* * *

Translation:  
Nonca paid ozazm giui  
"You always make me stronger" - it was the closest I could get to 'You are my strength', lol.


End file.
